Hysteria
by Brendon J
Summary: EDWARD POV. Una apuesta. Dos semanas; sólo dos semanas para poder seducir a Bella y evitar que algo me ocurriera a mí y, de paso, a ella. No podía imaginar lo que ellos podrían hacerme y menos a ella...no podía dejar que le hicieran algo...no podía.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_Edward's POV_**

Todo estaba en penumbra en la habitación. Llevaba horas despierto mirando a la nada. Pensaba en cómo había llegado a esta situación, como hacía todas las noches. Simplemente no sacaba muchas conclusiones del porqué; tampoco me importaba. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Y aquí estoy, tumbado en la cama de una desconocida que yacía a mi lado durmiendo profundamente, lo notaba por su respiración, los dos tapando con una sábana nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Yo, simplemente, no podía dormir. Había estado parte de la tarde y toda la noche con los colegas en un local de ambiente que, poco a poco, se iba llenando de gente y las drogas, el tabaco y el alcohol empezaba a circular por la fiesta sin que los dueños del local se dieran cuenta. Aunque me parece que tampoco les importaba demasiado que aquella mierda circulara por su local porque pronto ellos empezaron a caer igual que todos...Igual que yo. Empecé bebiendo lo de siempre: cerveza y algún vaso de algún líquido con alcohol; luego, algunos de mi grupo habían sacado la droga de Dios sabe donde y empezaron a repartirlo entre todos, incluso echaron droga en las bebidas. A mí me tocó todo el marrón y echaron algo de droga en mi vaso. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que me lo dijeron y empecé a sentirme eufórico, aunque mareado. Después fui hacia la pista de baile, como atraído por ella, y me encontré con esa chica la cual no sabía su nombre, y que ahora estaba a mi lado. Estuvimos bailando extremadamente juntos por una hora. No puedo negar que esa chica me había calentado de sobremanera, era algo normal, y no dudé en cogerla y llevarla al primer hotel que encontramos. No fui casi nada cuidadoso con ella cuando tuvimos sexo salvaje en el suelo de la habitación; no tuvimos tiempo de llegar a la cama, fuimos después de un par de horas en el suelo sin parar. Al terminar ella se durmió al instante, pero yo seguí despierto toda la noche a pesar de estar ebrio y drogado.

Estiré el brazo hacia el buró, donde estaba el móvil, y lo cogí. Miré la hora. Las seis y media de la mañana. Ya era hora de irme.

Me levanté y busqué mi ropa tirada en un rincón de la habitación. Me la puse con toda la rapidez que podía, la cabeza me daba vueltas y trastabillaba hacia los lados. Luego cogí el móvil del buró, comprobé que las llaves de la moto y las de casa seguían en el bolsillo del pantalón y cogí prestado un paquete de tabaco que se encontraba al lado de la chica. Salí de allí y cogí mi moto que había estacionado en el aparcamiento del hotel. Me costó arrancarla un buen rato porque confundí las llaves de la moto con las de casa. Menuda cabeza la mía...Metí la llave correcta y arranqué la moto. Salí zumbando de allí y todo el aire frío me dio en la cara. Eso me despejó bastante y me mantenía un poco despierto.

Llegué a casa en torno a las siete de la mañana. Dejé la moto en el garaje y entré en casa. Estaba todo apagado y en silencio, seguramente estarían todos durmiendo, hoy era domingo. Fui a la cocina y cogí un _Rebootizer_***** que escondía bien en los armarios. Lo bebí rápidamente y me guardé el envoltorio en mi chaqueta de cuero para encargarme luego de él.

-Buenos días, Edward - escuché la voz de mi padre tras de mí.

Me giré y vi a mi padre con el pijama puesto. La expresión de la cara de mi padre era dura y se notaba que llevaba horas despierto.

-¿Estabas otra vez de fiesta con esos amigos tuyos?

-Sí, ¿pasa algo? - le respondí de la forma más brusca posible.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa, Edward - dijo mi padre.

-Sí, lo sé - respondí -. No hay ningún problema con eso.

No quería discutir ahora con Carlisle, siempre pasaba lo mismo todas las semanas y ya me estaba hartando de esto. Fui hacia la puerta de la cocina pero mi padre me detuvo agarrándome fuertemente del brazo.

-Hueles a alcohol.

Reí irónicamente.

-¿Puede ser porque he estado en un local lleno de gente bebiendo alcohol hasta tener un coma etílico?

-Tú también has bebido, no lo niegues.

-No lo voy a negar - puse los ojos en blanco y me zafé del agarre de Carlisle -. Me voy a dormir.

-¡Estoy harto de tus jueguecitos, Edward! - gritó mi padre cuando ya estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte - y sin decir nada más subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en la habitación.

No volví a dirigirle la palabra a mi padre durante una semana. Estos cabreos que teníamos los dos se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. A Carlisle no le gustaba ninguno de mis compañeros de grupo, pero, de todas formas, poco me importaba. Ya tenía diecinueve años y podía hacer lo que me diera la gana con mi vida sin que interfiriera nadie. Sabía que mi padre se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero aún así...

Pasó otra semana y el lunes Carlisle nos llamó a mis hermanos y a mí para hablar sobre un tema importante. Nos sentamos todos en el salón, mis dos hermanos y yo en el sofá grande de color beis y mi padre en un sillón frente a nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó Alice a mi lado, ella era mi hermana mayor aunque no lo parezca porque le sacaba casi tres cabezas y, de vez en cuando, era demasiado infantil. A mi otro lado estaba Emmett, el más mayor de todos (y eso supone que soy el pequeño de la familia), era mucho más alto que yo y muy musculoso debido al deporte que hacía. También era demasiado infantil, más que Alice.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-No, que va, no es nada malo - dijo -. ¿Os acordáis de los Swan?

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza.

-Buenos, pues...Fallecieron la semana pasada en un accidente de tráfico. Murieron en el acto.

Los tres nos quedamos atónitos y no podíamos hablar. Los Swan eran amigos íntimos de mis padres. Ellos se mudaron hace tiempo y vivían en Forks, en la península de Olympia, y nosotros, los Cullen, nos encontrábamos en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. Nos encontrábamos cada uno en cada punta del país, muy lejos, sin embargo, no perdíamos el contacto y mis padres y los Swan se contaban de todo.

-Pasó hace una semana, me lo acaban de comunicar hoy - prosiguió Carlisle -. Esta tarde, casi por la noche, llegará la hija de Charlie y Reneé. Exactamente, llegará dentro de tres horas, a las nueve y media.

-¿Tienen una hija? - pregunté.

Emmett soltó una risotada.

-Menuda memoria la tuya, Eddie - dijo y yo le fulminé con la mirada -. ¿No te acuerdas que nos burlábamos de ella cada vez que jugábamos a algo cuando éramos pequeños? Se caía todo el rato.

-Que malos que sois, de verdad - intervino Alice y luego se giró hacia papá -. ¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?

-Sí - asintió Carlisle -. Supongo que se quedará hasta que termine la carrera en la universidad, le he buscado un hueco allí y la han aceptado.

-¡Qué bien! - chilló Alice saltando del sofá -. Tendremos a alguien nuevo en la universidad.

-Me compadezco de ella... - me susurró Emmett al oído y yo empecé a reír entre dientes.

-Bueno, eso es todo - dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba del sillón -. Mañana cenaremos con Bella porque hoy estará demasiado cansada como para hacerlo ahora. Esme ya me ha dicho que se encargará de todo.

Alice, Emmett y yo nos disponíamos a salir del salón para ir a hacer nuestras cosas cuando Carlisle nos llamó.

-Una cosa más - dijo -. Tened cuidado con ella - me miró a mí cuando dijo eso y yo le eché una mirada de reojo sin hacerle mucho caso.

Caminé hasta la puerta del rellano, cogí la chaqueta de cuero que estaba en el perchero al lado de la puerta y salí a la calle. Afuera hacía un poco de frío y me abroché la chaqueta. Cogí mi moto aparcada en el garaje y me dirigí hacia el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans. Había quedado hace dos horas con el grupo de amigos para tomar algo y luego...a saber.

Cuando llegué ellos ya estaban allí, algunos con algunas chicas que no me suenan de haberlas visto antes. Detuve la moto donde las demás y bajé de ella. Mientras me acercaba a ellos, saqué un cigarrillo del paquete de tabaco, lo encendí con el mechero y me lo llevé a la boca. James, el supuesto jefe del grupo, me vio y me saludó agitando el brazo y me dio un golpe en el hombro cuando ya estuve con ellos.

-Por fin llegas, ya nos estábamos imaginando que te habías encontrado con una tipa en el camino, como es normal en tí - dijo James sonriendo con sorna y guiñando un ojo. Los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Sonreí forzadamente y luego puse los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba hablando con mi padre.

-¿Otra vez con tus peleítas con papi? - dijo Jacob con voz infantil, poniéndose al lado de James. Jacob le sacaba una cabeza al otro y eran totalmente opuestos. Jacob era musculoso, pelo negro, ojos castaños y de piel oscura; James era musculoso también, pero en menor volumen, rubio, ojos azules y de piel blanquísima como la mía. Jacob era...uno de mis mejores amigos en el grupo, por así decirlo, siempre me ayudaba en las situaciones difíciles en donde nadie se preocupaba, como James, por ejemplo, y hacía reír en el momento adecuado.

-Sabes que nos podemos encargar cualquier día de eso - añadió James mientras tronaba sus nudillos fuertemente.

-Tampoco es para tanto - dije mirando hacia otro lado.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eh, tíos! Vamos para dentro que hay ganas de comer - dijo casi gritando y pasó su brazo por los hombros de una chica que estaba a su lado. Se la veía muy joven...Sería otra de las conquistas de James que al día siguiente sería un _si te he visto, no me acuerdo_.

Entramos en un local donde no había demasiada gente aún, a penas eran la siete y cuarto de la tarde. Seguramente James nos llevaría a otro lugar por la noche, donde hubiera más gente y así poder tirarse a todas las mujeres que encontrara a su paso, incluyendo a la chica que llevaba a su lado. Yo preferiría irme pronto antes de que el Barrio Francés se llenara de gente con muchísimas ganas de fiesta y no dejaran salir a nadie a menos que te de una cerveza, bebida alcohólica, droga o, porqué no, una noche de sexo salvaje, como me pasó a mí el otro día hace ya casi dos semanas. Admito que no quiero volver a sentir esa experiencia durante un tiempo.

Nos sentamos en unas mesas apartadas en un rincón y pedimos unas cervezas. Jacob se sentó a mi izquierda y me palmeó la espalda mientras levantaba las cejas. Puse los ojos en blanco. Todavía seguía haciendo bromas sobre la chica que se había acostado conmigo en el hotel. Le di una calada al cigarrillo que aún tenía en la mano y le eché todo el humo en la cara, haciéndole toser incontrolablemente mientras se le salían las lágrimas. Empecé a reír. Miré hacia mi derecha y vi a Seth Clearwater, uno de los amigos de Jacob y que le seguía a todas partes cuando no estaba con nosotros porque a penas tenía dieciseis años y no era buena idea.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté.

Seth mostró una sonrisa.

-Jake me ha dejado que viniera con vosotros al menos una vez - dijo con alegría -. ¡No pasará nada! Me iré pronto.

-Leah te mata - dije y me puse el cigarrillo en la boca.

-No creo que se entere - dijo Seth -. Jake me cubre las espaldas, ¿a que sí?

Jacob no dijo nada hasta que no trajeron las bebidas. Tomó un gran trago de cerveza antes de hablar.

-Sí, claro - soltó un suspiro -. Pero cuando se entere nos arranca los huevos. A mí primero.

-No se enterará - insistió Seth.

-Es cuestión de tiempo - dijo Jacob y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

Escuchaba las conversaciones de todos mientras terminaba de fumar. Apagué el cigarrillo, lo tiré al cenicero que estaba en la mesa y me dispuse a beber la cerveza. James, que estaba frente a mí, comenzó a observarme cuando ya llevaba media botella bebida. Dejé de beber.

-¿Qué?

-Me estoy preguntando sobre la conversación que has tenido con tu padre - comentó como si nada. Ah, claro, eso...

-No he sido el único, también estaban Emmett y Alice.

-Oh, Alice - ronroneó James -. Algún día tendrás que presentármela, ¿no? Por cierto, pásame un cigarro.

Fruncí el ceño hasta que mis cejas se juntaron y le tiré el paquete de tabaco en la cara. Le dio de pleno y sonreí sastisfecho. Nadie se metía con mi hermana y mucho menos James que a saber que podía hacer con ella. Bueno, no era tan complicado imaginarlo...

-No me gustaría tomar medidas contigo, James - dije enfadado.

James encendió su cigarrillo y me devolvió la caja.

-Solo estaba bromeando, Edward - dijo con inocencia. Sí...y yo le creía.

Fruncí de nuevo el ceño, terminé la cerveza y me levanté para salir del local. Notaba las miradas de todos en mi espalda.

Me quedé fuera, apoyado en la pared y fumando, mientras miraba el cielo ya nocturno. De verdad que a veces James se pasaba de la raya. No me gustaba que hiciera "bromas" sobre Alice, sobre mi familia. Tampoco me gustaba las bromas de mal gusto que soltaba para hacer la gracia, pero se podría decir que estaba ya acostumbrado después de dos años con él a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a sus bromas, sus amenazas, sus chicas de cada día...Todo.

Un grupo de chicas se iba acercando al local. Las miraba a todas, de arriba abajo, sin perderme ni un detalle. Había dos rubias y dos morenas, algunas más operadas que otras. Puse una mueca de asco, no me gustaban nada y seguro que alguna se acercaba a pedirme algo. Y no estaba equivocado...

La rubia más operada se quedó parada frente a mí mientras las otras chicas entraban dentro mientras se reían. Rodé los ojos y di un suspiro cuando me quité el cigarro de los labios. La rubia se relamió los labios rellenos y me dio una mirada lujuriosa.

-Hola - dijo con una voz casi de pito.

-Hola - contesté secamente.

-¿Por qué están tan solo? - preguntó acercándose demasiado a mí.

Sonreí.

-Espero a mi novio - mentí. La rubia está claro que se lo tragó porque abrió mucho los ojos y también abrió la boca. Luego, se alejó y murmuró algo que entendí claramente. _¿Por qué todos los tíos buenos son gays?_ Me convulsioné una vez a punto de reírme, pero me aguanté. Me llevé de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca para no carcajearme.

La puerta del local se abrió dejando que se escuchara un poco de música a todo volumen. Jacob salió y cerró la puerta. La música cesó de inmediato.

-¡Oh, cariño! Lamento el retraso - dijo Jacob con lástima, como si hubiera escuchado la escasa conversación. Me pasó el brazo por la cintura y me quitó el cigarrillo para llevárselo él a sus labios. La chica se quedó aún más impresionada.

-No importa, sé que tenías que arreglar un _problema_ - dije mientras sonreía y le pellizqué la mejilla a Jacob mientras intentaba fumarse mi cigarrillo.

La chica creo que quedó traumatizada. Entró en el local casi corriendo y Jacob y yo empezamos a reír. Él escupió el cigarro para reírse a gusto y yo le di golpes en la espalda mientras reía.

-Eh, tío - dijo Jacob entre risas -. Creía que estabas enfadado, pero veo que solo venías a ligarte a alguna.

-No - dije cesando mi risa -. Sí estaba enfadado. Me saca de quicio.

-Sabes que es así, uhm...cariño - dijo Jacob levantando las cejas. Reí de nuevo.

James y los demás salieron en torno a las nueve de la noche. Jacob y yo nos habíamos quedado hablando una hora fuera del local. El tiempo se pasaba volando...Decidimos ir a Jackson Square, a dos manzanas del Barrio Francés. Jacob se tuvo que ir a acompañar a Seth a su casa así que se despidieron de nosotros y pillaron un taxi. Los demás nos fuimos a Jackson Square y allí nos sentamos en la estatua de_ Andrew Jackson_***** a pesar de que estaba prohibído. Delante de nosotros estaba la catedral de San Luis, pero nadie se quedaba mirándola, salvo yo. Todos clavaban su atención en las mujeres que, posiblemente, habían pillado en el local y se dedicaban a devorarse la boca el uno al otro. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el pelo. Esto me parecía un poco vergonzoso...Estar sentados encima de la estatua de Andrew Jackson y matándose con la boca. Por suerte, nadie pasaba por allí y eso me dejaba un poco tranquilo, sólo un poco...

-¡Eh! - gritó James y miré en su dirección. Una chica pasaba por allí y estaba cargada con una bolsa de viaje y una mochila bastante grande. Era de estatura normal, el cabello le llegaba a media espalda y era de color castaño; sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate. Vestía unos vaqueros y llevaba una chaqueta ancha abrochada hasta el cuello.

Miró en nuestra dirección, con sus ojos de color chocolate confudidos y asustados.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con timidez.

-Te veo un poco perdida - ronroneó James, sonriendo con malicia -. ¿Necesitas _algo_?

Todos nos quedamos mirando a la chica. Ella se quedó callada y se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de las palabras de James. Todos comenzaron a reírse de ella y yo me quedé mirándola aunque me daba un poco de risa. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y se sonrojó todavía más, si se podía. La chica posó su mirada en mí y se mordió el labio, aguántandose aún más las ganas de llorar. Agarró fuertemente su equipaje y se fue corriendo de manera torpe. Las risas de mis amigos se intensificaron.

-Seguro que esa tía tiene un buen cuerpo debajo de tanta ropa - comentó James -. Su culo parecía blandito...

Todos rieron de nuevo.

Me quedé una hora más allí hasta que me harté de ver como se devoraban. Algunos ya se habían ido a buscar un lugar más...privado. Me bajé de la estatua de Andrew Jackson.

-¿Ya te vas? - preguntó James -. Joder, macho - añadió. Eso sobraba.

-Sí, ya me voy.

-¿A buscar tías? - dijo uno de los que quedaban allí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Me voy a casa.

-¿Edward Cullen yéndose a casa a estas horas? - dijo James con asombro mirando su muñeca izquierda donde se supone que tendría que haber un reloj.

-Hoy estoy un poco cansado - dije. Luego miré a James -. Ya me llamarás.

Asintió.

-Tranqui, que será pronto. - Sonrió con su característica sonrisa maliciosa.

Volví al Barrio Francés, ahora lleno de gente a pesar de ser lunes, y cogí la moto. Llegué a casa antes de lo que esperaba debido a que no había mucho tráfico. Dejé la moto en el garaje y entré en casa. En el salón encontré a Emmett y su novia, Rosalie, una chica rubia de ojos azules muy guapa. Estaban viendo una película que echaban en la televisión. Les saludé con la mano y subí las escaleras a toda prisa.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de mi habitación, apareció Esme, mi madre, por el pasillo con una caja llena de trastos en los brazos. Levanté una ceja.

-Hola, Edward - dijo mi madre -. Si que has vuelto pronto.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me aburrí - dije.

-Bueno, entonces podrías ayudarnos a Carlisle, Alice y a mí con esto - señaló la caja con la mirada -. Ve a la habitación de huéspedes.

Asentí y fui hacia esa habitación que estaba en el mismo piso que la mía. La hija de los Swan ya debería estar aquí...y encima tendría que convivir con ella en el mismo piso. Con lo que me gustaba estar solo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y miré por entre el hueco. Vi a Carlisle agachado limpiando un mueble y escuché a Alice hablando por los codos sobre algo de ropa. Abrí la puerta y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Saludé a Carlisle con una sonrisa forzada y luego miré a Alice que me miraba con enfado por haber interrumpido su conversación. Se me secó la garganta al ver la chica que se encontraba a su lado. ¡Era la chica que habíamos visto en Jackson Square y que se había ido corriendo al borde de las lágrimas! Apreté con fuerza el tirador de la puerta mientras nos mirábamos. Ella me miraba con un claro enfado, pero también con vergüenza y miedo. Apartó la mirada a los dos segundos.

-Que bien que llegas, Edward - dijo Alice volviendo a hablar -. Y demasiado pronto - sonrió -. Edward, ella es Bella Swan.

* * *

_***Rebootizer: Bebida que sirve para bajar el nivel de alcoholismo y ayuda a disminuir la resaca.**_

_***Andrew Jackson: Séptimo presidente de los Estados Unidos.**_

**Aquí he vuelto y esta vez con el nuevo fic. Iba a hacerlo corto pero me he pasado de la raya y me ha salido todo esto de golpe y porrazo xD **

**No os quejaréis ¬¬**

**Como habéis visto, la historia se sitúa en Nueva Orleans. He decidido poner esa ciudad porque me parece el sitio adecuado porque hay mucha fiesta por allí y tal...y he ido y me la sé de memoria. Todo esto se sitúa antes del Huracán Katrina en el 2005 porque antes de eso la ciudad molaba xD**

**Sigo con mi costumbre de hacer Jacob de bueno porque me gusta, a mí no me parece tan malo y ha ayudado bastante a Edward...y de qué manera, haciendo de homosexuales xD**

**Todavía faltan cosas por decir pero será en el capítulo siguiente. Me voy ahora porque estoy MUERTO DE CALOR Y YA NO PUEDO MÁS. Me voy a gorronear la piscina de mi amigo. Espero volver con un nuevo capítulo (de _Heart_ o de este) el día de mi cumpleaños, el 20 de junio (¡Edward no es el único que cumple años! De paso me promociono xD).**

**Así que...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de leer el capítulo que veis debajo...xD**

**Nuestro querido escritor está de vacaciones en Nueva York, como ya comentó en su otro fic, _Heart_ (me dijo que lo promocionara), y yo solo soy el chico de los recados que viene a dejar el capítulo. Nuestro querido escritor es tan despistado que el otro día actualizó el otro fic pero este no y por eso me ha dicho que lo publicara yo, me pasó el capítulo, me dio el nombre y la contraseña de su cuenta y aquí está el capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.**

**Por favor, dejar muchos comentarios, así me da más dinero por hacer esto y yo estaré muy feliz por el hecho xD**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan...

¿Ella era esa niña que siempre sonreía y se caía al suelo haciendo que Emmett y yo nos riéramos? Imposible, estaba muy cambiada, no...demasiado cambiada. Le había crecido mucho el pelo - de pequeña lo llevaba por el cuello -, su cara sonriente ahora estaba muy seria, sobre todo cuando me miraba, porque ahora estaba hablando animadamente con Alice y reía de vez en cuando. Seguramente estaría enojada conmigo por lo ocurrido en Jackson Square (eso si me había reconocido al entrar).

Me fijé en su cuerpo y me quedé mirando demasiado tiempo. Había crecido, no cabía ninguna duda, y de qué manera..._Tonto Edward, si han pasado catorce años y ella tenía cinco_, me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

La puerta de la habitación me dio en la espalda cuando mi madre la abrió.

-Oh - suspiró Esme y yo me aparté -. Lo siento, hijo.

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Parece que ya está todo listo - dijo Carlisle, levantándose del suelo.

-Esperamos que te sientas cómoda aquí, Bella - dijo Esme con un deje de ternura.

-Sí, lo estaré - dijo Bella -. Gracias.

-Mañana cenaremos todos juntos, supongo que hoy querías descansar - siguió hablando mi madre.

-Me parece bien.

Esme asintió contenta y salió de la habitación de Bella junto a mi padre. Alice y yo seguíamos dentro mientras mirábamos a Bella. Ella empezó a sacar ropa de su maleta y Alice empezó a mirar las prendas fijamente, como si estuviera analizándolas. Yo me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, preparándome para escuchar el sermón de Alice. Me faltaba una bolsa de palomitas aquí.

-Ay, Bella - dijo Alice con cansancio -. _Necesitamos_ ir de compras pronto.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó dejando de hacer su tarea.

-Lo que has oído: ir de compras. No puedes salir por Nueva Orleans con todo _eso -_ Alice señaló la ropa encima de la cama -. ¡Ya lo tengo decidido! El viernes por la tarde de compras. Y Rosalie también vendrá, por supuesto.

Escuché como Bella tragaba saliva fuertemente y no pude evitar reírme, en voz baja. Pobrecilla, acaba de llegar y lo que va a tener que pasar el viernes...una sesión interminable de ropa, yendo de tienda en tienda y gastando miles de dólares en cada una. Bueno, al menos no se quejará, tendrá ropa para unos cuantos años, pero Alice, seguramente, propondrá otra sesión de compras el mes que viene.

Es un monstruo de las compras, todo hay que admitirlo.

Se escuchó el timbre del portal y Alice se puso rígida para, luego, empezar a dar saltitos y a aplaudir. Si se ponía así es que su novio Jasper debe de haber llegado. Sin decir nada, mi hermana salió a la carrera la habitación y se oyó como bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Después, un grito emocionado de Alice y un quejido de Jasper y luego risas.

Bella no se quedó sorprendida por esa acción y siguió arreglando su ropa. Y parece que no se percataba de mi presencia, de que yo aún seguía metido en su habitación. Después de haber sacado la ropa de la maleta, se dispuso a meterla en el gran armario que, seguramente, había traído Carlisle, por cortesia de Alice; gracias a ella todas las personas de esta casa teníamos un armario tan grande como un estadio de fútbol y un montón de ropa.

Encontré a Bella taladrándome con la mirada desde donde estaba el armario. Yo seguía sin inmutarme lo más mínimo y también me puse a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué? - dijo secamente.

-Que dura eres, no parecías así cuando nos hemos visto en el parque.

Me aparté de la puerta y me senté en la orilla de su cama. Bella me seguía con la mirada entristecida, debido a lo que dije. Pasé distraídamente una mano por las sábanas lisas mientras seguía el movimiento de mi mano con los ojos.

-Esto es muy difícil para mí - dije -, ya que va a ser mi primera vez aquí.

Miré a Bella, que ahora me miraba atónita y con la boca un poco abierta. Sonreí diabólicamente.

-Ahora estás en mi territorio, Swan - seguí hablando -, quiero decir, estás en el tercer piso, en la habitación de huéspedes, perdón, que ahora es tuya... - Bella puso los ojos en blanco -. Y tu habitación está enfrente de la mía, eso significa que vas a tener que seguir unas normas hechas por mí mientras estés aquí.

Bella soltó un jadeo.

-Venga ya. ¿Voy a tener unas normas hechas por tí? Debe de ser una broma.

Mi sonrisa se ensachó más.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando, Swan? - no dijo nada -. Bien, pues empecemos. Primero: me da la costumbre de escuchar música a todo volúmen, así que si te molesta, te tendrás que aguantar; segundo: si vas a traer un chico a tu habitación, por favor, no hagáis mucho ruido.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Cullen? - dijo Bella entre dientes.

-Yo solo aviso.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí, de momento - me eché a reír y me levanté de la cama. Antes de salir de la habitación, me giré hacia Bella -. Que descanses, pequeña.

-No necesito que me digas eso. Creo que voy a tener pesadillas esta noche - murmuró Bella con enfado.

Reí de nuevo, pero esta vez con malicia, y cerré la puerta más fuerte de lo que debía.

**···**

Sentí una vergüenza ajena impresionante, pero sonreí de todos modos. Todo el local se había girado en nuestra dirección para ver de quién procedía esa risa histérica. De James, como no. Empezaba a dar golpes en la mesa mientras se carcajeaba. Jacob, que estaba a mi lado, lo miraba con temor mientras bebía su vaso de cola y la chica al lado de James pensé que se quería ir de allí por la cara que tenía.

Les había contado que la chica que vimos en Jackson Square y que James se había ofrecido a lo que _sea,_ vivía en mi casa. Jacob no hizo ni dijo nada porque no la había visto, pero sabía de ella por cosas que sabía de mi infancia, y James, primero puso cara de impresión y, luego, se había echado a reír con ganas.

James se llevo una mano a la boca, dejando de reír.

-Venga ya, es una broma ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué iba a ser una broma?

James pasó por alto mi pregunta.

-¿Ya habéis estrenado la cama de su habitación?

Escuché a mi lado como Jacob se atragantaba con su bebida. A mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo si estuviera bebiendo, pero tenía tan pocas ganas de estar allí que no quería ni siquiera un vaso de agua. Hoy había cena familiar en casa, junto con Bella, y eso no me gustaba nada. Siempre podía escaparme para no tener que soportarlo, pero ni eso. Podría quedarme encerrado en mi habitación escuchando música no demasiado alta o Carlisle se enfadaría. Bueno...se enfadaría antes si no apareciera por casa o, si aparezco, me encerrara en la habitación.

James chasqueó los dedos delante mi rostro y le aparté de un manotazo.

-Tonterías - dije -, no la hemos estrenado...ni la estrenaremos.

-¿Seguro? - preguntó James, arqueando una ceja.

-James - suspiré -, ni lo hemos hecho, ni lo haremos, es imposible. A ella no le gusto ni me gusta y Carlisle me mataría...y Emmett vendría detrás a rematarme.

-Siempre puedes obligarla - dijo James con una sonrisa.

-James, esto es ridículo - intervino Jacob -, vale que Edward se acueste con cualquier chica - le miré de reojo -, pero Bella no es una ramera, yo la conozco.

Vale, eso no era del todo cierto, Jacob conocía a Bella pero solo por mis recuerdos, nunca había hablado con ella directamente y tampoco tenía mucho interés en conocerla, cosa que me parecía rara. Bueno, hace meses que me parecía raro que Jacob no quisiera salir con mujeres y cuando alguien se lo decía, él pasaba olimpícamente del tema. Yo he intentado varias veces sacarle el tema, pero también pasaba de mí y se ponía a beber alcohol.

Vi como la chica de James se encogía sobre sí misma, ofendida por las palabras de Jacob. Él se dio cuenta y le dio una mirada pidiendo disculpas. Ella siguió encogida y se puso aún más cuando James le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Deberías irte ya, Edward - dijo James -. Te quedan dos horas para el _gran_ acto.

Soltó una risotada y yo le seguí, pero de forma irónica.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya, cariño? - le dijo James a la chica -. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Jacob y yo vimos como James se llevaba a rastras, literalmente, a la chica y desaparecían por la puerta del local. Los dos suspiramos, compadeciéndonos de la chica. Jacob tomó otro trago de su vaso de cola.

-Pobre chica... - susurró.

-Creo que has dicho lo mismo de las últimas veinte chicas que se ha llevado a calentar su cama.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que James es un capullo. - Jacob bebió un gran trago -. Cada vez está peor.

-Lo que más me extraña es que no le hayan denunciado ya - dije mientras jugaba distraídamente con un tapón de botella.

-Más extraño aún que las chicas con las que se ha ido no hayan vuelto a aparecer.

Los dos nos miramos, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, una vez escuché que James tenía otros amigos a parte de..._nosotros. -_ Yo no estaba tan seguro. ¿Amigos de James? ¿Nosotros? Debía de estar de broma. Si estábamos con James era por precaución porque él, junto a sus verdaderos amigos, podían convertir nuestra vida en un infierno.

-Sí, Jacob, tú no lo sabes porque eres nuevo aquí.

-Cuéntame.

Suspiré.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Después de esto, mirarás a James con otros ojos.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me enamoraré de él, tranquilo - me reí ante su comentario.

-Bueno, si me lo dices así, lo contaré - dije con una sonrisa -. Antes de todo esto, James era un mierda que no tenía nada. Ocurrió en el instituto, él estaba solo, pero, a pesar de eso, tenía una novia que se llamaba Victoria. Era bajita, pelirroja, ojos azules y tenía un estilo entre punk y heavy.

-Me la imagino - dijo Jacob entre risas.

Sonreí.

-Pues ella murió - solté como si nada. Jacob calló de inmediato -. Murió en un incendio cuando estaba con sus amigos de acampada en un bosque, James quedó desolado cuando se enteró de aquello. En el instituto todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando con pena y no le decían nada, ningún pésame ni palabras de ánimo; le despreciaban.

-Normal... - opinó Jacob y rodó los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de los hermanos Vulturi? - le pregunté.

-Sí, me salvaron el culo el otro día cuando me dejó tirado la moto en medio de la autopista. Son unos tíos legales.

-Bueno, no creas, a veces pueden ser unos cabrones - Jacob se encogió de hombros -. Ellos, días después del accidente de Victoria, se acercaron a James para que intentaran ser amigos. Los Vulturi eran los..._chulitos_ del instituto, por así decirlo, y después de un tiempo, James se aprovechó de ello.  
»Todo el mundo en Nueva Orleans conoce a los Vulturi, debido al padre de ellos, Aro, que es el juez del Tribunal y todos le tienen miedo; tampoco hace nada con sus hijos, les deja hacer lo que les de la gana sin restricciones y si alguien les dice algo, va ante Aro y a saber lo que pasa...

-Sí, conozco a Aro - interrumpió Jacob -. Lo vi una vez paseando por la calle, perseguido por la prensa. Se ve que había juzgado duramente a una persona por ese tiempo y era de mucha polémica. Por cierto, ¿cuántos hijos tiene? Porque yo solo conozco a tres: Felix, Demetri y Heidi.

-En realidad son cinco - contesté -. Demetri es el más mayor, después nació Heidi, luego Felix y, por último, los gemelos Alec y Jane. La madre de ellos murió al tener a los gemelos, fue muy duro. Y Aro ahora anda con otra que se llama Renata y es mucho más joven que él, creo que un poco más mayor que Demetri, que tiene veinticinco años. Y Aro tiene cincuenta y pico, no me acuerdo bien. Tiene dos hermanos, Cayo y Marco, que no están de acuerdo con su relación.

-Esa familia es muy rara. Ya lo decía yo con solo verla...

-¿Ahora cambias de opinión acerca de los Vulturi? - bufé y le tiré el tapón de botella a Jacob -. Me parece que te estaba contando que pasaba con James - Jacob asintió y bebió de su vaso de cola -. Pues eso, que se aprovechó de ellos, se hizo superfamoso cuando empezó a salir con los Vulturi por ahí y liarla allá donde fueran. Un día, en un local abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, se hizo un botellón que duró toda la noche y James y los Vulturi fueron; no se lo querían perder. Yo también estaba, por supuesto, me llevaron arrastrando hasta el local, no querían que me lo perdiera.

-¿Conoces a los Vulturi? - preguntó Jacob, emocionado.

-Claro, los Vulturi son amigos de la familia. Bueno... - proseguí con la historia -. Allí fue donde conocí a James, que no me cayó muy bien la verdad, nunca me gustó, y también conocí a unos chicos rumanos que estaban de visita, según ellos, y se presentaron ante los Vulturi. Se llamaban Vladimir y Stefan. James se interesó por ellos y no sé que hicieron, pero le comieron la cabeza y James se volvió contra ellos y, ya que estamos, también contra mí. Después los tres provocaron una pelea y se pelearon contra los Vulturi. Casi todos acabaron heridos y enviados al hospital. Felix se llevó un tajo en un costado por proteger a Heidi; a Alec le pasó lo mismo por proteger a su hermana gemela y Demetri pudo aguantar en la pelea, es demasiado fuerte. Ni Vladimir ni Stefan ni James resultaron heridos y pudieron escapar de local antes de que llegara la policía.

-Tío, ¡qué cabrón! - gritó Jacob. Algunos se giraron para mirar en nuestra dirección.

-Baja la voz - susurré y fruncí el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero es que...Oye, algún día me quiero divertir con James, tú ya me entiendes.

-Si alguien toca a James, Vladimir y Stefan aparecerían y le darían una paliza, y también tienen más amigos que pueden aplastar una piedra con la mano.

-Eso suena a que James es un cobarde.

-No, no lo és, se ha estado entrenando duro con esto dos. En el instituto era un canijo.

Jacob rió.

-¿Y por qué James está siempre con nosotros?

-A eso quería llegar yo - dije con pesadez -. Yo fui el primero en unirse a James, fue después de que llegara la policía al local. Yo, por suerte, pude escapar y me fui corriendo campo a través, pero tenía tanto alcohol en sangre, que me entró un mareo y me quedé tendido en el suelo. Ellos me encontraron poco después y la policía estaba cerca, así que me llevaron a una especie de refugio bajo tierra, parecía una madriguera. Cuando estuve bien me advirtieron de que si decía algo, no dudarían en ir a por mi y matame en un santiamén. De paso, por haberme hecho un favor, yo debía de hacerles uno, por eso me dijeron que me hiciera "amigo" de James para cubrirle las espaldas y a Vladimir y Stefan también porque la policía les buscan.

-Y cosas así han pasado con todos los que estamos con James - terminó Jacob.

-Así es - asentí.

El sonido de un móvil nos distrajo. Jacob metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro quién le llamaba. Me dirigió una sonrisa tímida y luego habló.

-Deberías irte ya, hemos estado hablando aquí mucho tiempo y ahora mismo tienes esa cena.

-Por desgracia, sí, tendré que irme - dije mientras me levantaba del asiento. El móvil de Jacob seguía sonando y él parecía dispuesto a no cogerlo hasta que me fuera. Arqueé una ceja.

-Oye, tío, tienes que presentarme un día a los Vulturi, a penas pude hablar con ellos en esa ocasión cuando me recogieron - dijo Jacob.

-Algún día, Jacob...Bueno, pásatelo bien - le guiñé un ojo y él levantó las cejas. Luego, descolgó el teléfono y empezó a hablar mientras reía.

Yo salí del local con todo el olor a tabaco encima. Debería de darme una ducha y arreglarme un poco antes de la cena, sino Carlisle me mataría, Esme se pondría nerviosa y Emmett...bueno, también me mataría si dejaba un olor a tabaco en la comida que tanto le gustaba.

**···**

Salí del cuarto de baño cuando ya me hube duchado. Llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cuerpo todavía lo tenía mojado, y me estaba secando el rostro y el pelo con otra toalla. Subí al tercer piso, hacia mi habitación, y vi a Bella parada en medio del pasillo, mirándome también con cara de póquer. Me quedé quieto a unos diez centímetros de ella y sonreí con burla. Vi como ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas, Swan?

-No sueñes, Cullen - dijo antes de entrar en su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Me reí entre dientes y entré a la mía para terminar de secarme. Dejé la toalla de la cintura a un lado y me puse unos bóxers negros. Luego busqué algo de ropa limpiar para ponerme. No encontraba nada adecuado, la mayoría de la ropa estaba sucia o lavándose. Si Alice se enteraba de esto me llevaría el viernes también de compras y sería lo que me faltaba...

Al final encontré unos vaqueros negros tirados por el armario y una camiseta blanca colgada del perchero al lado de la puerta. Suspiré, al menos estaba limpia y en buen estado. Volví al baño para intentar arreglarme el pelo, pero no obtuve éxito alguno. Mi pelo tan indomable como siempre...

Bajé al primer piso y fui al salón donde Esme y Alice ponían la mesa. A un lado estaba Jasper, un muchacho rubio, alto y de ojos azules como los de mi hermana Alice; miraba fijamente la televisión de plasma, donde estaban dando las noticias de la noche. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado? - le pregunté.

-Mirando las noticias, Aro sigue buscando a esos rumanos, ¿sabes? - dijo Jasper con demasiado interés -. Han pasado años y no va a parar hasta que los encuentre. Y ahora dice que el nivel de criminalidad en Nueva Orleans está aumentando por ellos.

Miré la televisión donde estaba Aro frente a la prensa, hablando sobre los crímenes cometidos en la ciudad y que todo debía de ser culpa de Vladimir y Stefan. Hace poco, Aro se había enterado de quién le había hecho todo eso a sus hijos y pronto declaró que iba a encontrarlos sea como sea. Pero ellos parecían tomárselo con calma y actuaban como siempre, haciendo maldades por Nueva Orleans, y sin que la ley los pillara.

La noticia cambió a la previsión del tiempo y Jasper apagó la televisión. Me miró de reojo y luego se levantó para ayudar a Alice y a Esme. Yo me levanté después de él. Antes de que pudiera salir del salón, alguien me llamó.

-Edward, hijo - me dijo Esme -. Carlisle te estaba llamando antes, creo que ahora está en su despacho.

-Vale, ahora iré.

-¡Paso, que voy ardiendo! - canturreó Emmett con voz de maricón. Me aparté de un salto antes de ver a Emmett entrando con una olla llena de comida entre sus manos, cubridas con dos manoplas de cocina. También llevaba un delantal con los colores de la bandera de Italia y medio cuerpo del David de Miguel Ángel, desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Todos nos quedamos flipando antes de que Jasper estallara en carcajadas y Alice se avergonzara. Esme se tapó la boca con una mano mientras reía. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y me reí junto con Jasper.

-Pero, Emmett - dijo Jasper -. ¿Y ese delantal?

-Lo compramos Rosalie y yo cuando nos fuimos este verano a Roma - dijo Emmett guiñando un ojo -. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte, hemos hecho el estofado y sabe _meraviglioso_ - esa palabra la dijo un falso acento italiano y todos reímos de nuevo.

Los dejé hablando y me encaminé hacia el despacho de Carlisle. ¿Qué quería ahora? Bueno, no debía de preguntar, creo que ya sabía lo que iba a decirme; tampoco había que comerse la cabeza después de haber recibido muchas charlas de Carlisle una y otra vez cada semana.

Di unos cuantos toques a la puerta cuando llegué y escuché un "adelante" de Carlisle. Entré y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera de color castaño oscuro; Bella también estaba ahí. Después, vi la mirada escéptica y dura de mi padre.

-Siéntate, Edward - me dijo Carlisle y yo le hice caso -. Solo voy a decirte unas palabras y nos iremos todos a cenar. No será mucho tiempo.

Miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y observé que ella también me miraba de la misma manera, pero con el enfado reflejado en sus ojos. Lleva un día aquí y ya me está matando con la mirada, si yo no le he hecho nada...Escuché una voz en mi cabeza diciendo que todo eso era mentira y que estaba haciendo la vida de Bella difícil aquí. Rodé los ojos y resoplé.

-Solo te quiero advertir, Edward - dijo Carlisle con voz cauta -. Sé como eres y no queremos ningún problema. A mí me advirtieron que cuidáramos de Bella lo más que podamos ya que aún se siente mal por el accidente - Carlisle miró a Bella con pena -. Bella, si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo a mí, o a Esme, nosotros te podemos ayudar en lo que sea.

-Vale - asintió Bella con la voz apagada.

-Edward - mi padre volvió a mirarme -. No hagas ninguna estupidez, te conozco y conozco como actúas, dentro y fuera de esta casa - asentí quedamente y bufé -. Ahora un par de cosas más y nos vamos de aquí. Primero, como Bella empieza a ir mañana a la universidad y todavía no tiene coche...Edward, tendrás que dejarle tu coche.

-¡¿Qué?! - grité y me levanté de la silla de un salto. Bella giró la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo que has oído, Edward.

-¡Me niego! No le dejo el Volvo a nadie - seguí gritando, hecho una furia.

-Nunca lo tocas - dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad.

-Aún así, me niego - gruñí.

-No importa, de verdad - dijo Bella -. Puedo ir caminando hasta la universidad...

-¿Estás loca? - le dije y ella se sonrojó -. La universidad está lejísimos de aquí, tienes que ir por el puente que cruza el río Mississippi y todo.

-Entonces decidido - nos corto Carlisle -. Edward, tú la llevarás a la universidad en tu coche.

Bella y yo nos miramos como si fuéramos fantasmas y, luego, miramos a Carlisle como si estuviera loco de remate. ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! Dios, me iba a dar un patatús con lo que estaba diciendo mi padre. Y parece que Bella iba por el mismo camino que yo. Lo de llevarla a la universidad era una locura. Bella y yo nos** odiábamos**, sin conocernos siquiera, claro, y eso era raro, pero parece que con la miradas fulminantes que nos dábamos ya lo sabíamos todo. A parte, ¡tenía que madrugar para llevarla en _mi_ coche! ¿Estamos locos o qué?

Iba a protestar, pero cerré la boca al ver la mirada intimidante de mi padre que decía que no quería un no por respuesta. Suspiré derrotado, yo no podía hacer nada contra esto...

-Está bien...¿A qué hora?

-A las ocho de la mañana - anunció Carlisle, sonriente -. Y eso implica a levantarse una hora y media antes.

¡A las ocho de la mañana ya tenía que estar en la universidad! ¡Ay, mi madre! Me llevé las manos a la cara, ahogando un grito de frustración. Madrugar a las ocho o a las nueve de la mañana, vale, pero ¡¿a las seis y media de la mañana?! Esta chica me iba a matar de algún modo. Odiaba madrugar y me levantaba con un humor de perros y, encima, tendría que llevarla en el coche, que sería media hora de trayecto, sino llegaba a ser una hora porque el tráfico de por la mañana en Nueva Orleans era insoportablemente largo.

-Y por último - siguió mi padre -. Edward, espero que no pase nada en el piso donde estáis, ya te lo he dicho antes, pero igualmente no me quedo tranquilo. ¡Ahora a cenar! Decírle a Esme que ahora bajo y empezar a comer ya.

Bella y yo asentimos y salimos del despacho, ella primero y yo detrás, muy cerca de ella. Ya en el pasillo, miraba fijamente la espalda de Bella como si quisiera fulminarla con rayos láser o algo. Antes de que empezara a bajar las escalera, carraspeé.

-¿Quieres guerra, Swan?

Bella paró en seco y se giró para encararme.

-¿Perdona?

-Que si quieres guerra - dije exasperado -. Seguro que le has contado lo ocurrido a mi padre.

Bella rió irónicamente.

-Lo siento, pero no. Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie. No me intimidas, Cullen.

-Tranquila, que esto solo es el principio de lo que te espera.

Le guiñé un ojo cuando pasé al lado de ella y puso una mueca de asco. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en el salón. Todo ya estaba puesto en su sitio, la mesa estaba perfectamente colocada, con un mantel blanco cubriendo la oscura madera de la mesa, los platos y los cubiertos estaban bien colocados; había platos de aperitivos a lo largo de toda la mesa y en medio de ésta, estaba el estofado que habían hecho Emmett y Rosalie. Aunque costara admtirlo, tenía buena pinta y buen olor.

Todos ya estaban sentados, faltábamos Bella y yo...y Carlisle que ahora vendría. Esme preguntó por él y le dije que estaba en el despacho todavía. Nos sentamos los dos, uno al lado del otro, por desgracia. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados juntos como Alice y Jasper, y Carlisle se sentaría junto a mamá. Bella intentaba pasar olímpicamente de mí, pero no se escaparía de mí.

Esto promete ser interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-

**_Edward's POV_**

Carlisle bajó diez minutos después y se disculpó por tardar tanto. Por fin podríamos cenar, ya me estaba rugiendo el estómago.

Emmett no tardó en estirar el brazo para coger comida y metérsela a la boca. Su novia, Rosalie, le pegó en el brazo por ser maleducado. Carlisle carraspeó y sonrió.

-Emmett, recuerda que tenemos una invitada.

-Sí, claro – dijo Emmett con la boca medio llena. Tragó y miró a Bella -. Lo siento, Bella – sonrió con picardía -. Ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo, no te preocupes.

Bella parpadeó sin decir nada y sonrió a medias. Rosalie le metió otro golpe a mi hermano, esta vez en la nuca.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, sin las groserías que hacía Emmett cuando comía. No había muchas palabras entre todos, siempre nos poníamos a hablar con el de al lado. Bella y yo no hablábamos entre nosotros, estaba claro. Ella me estaba empezando a odiar más cuando iba a coger algo para comerlo y yo me adelantaba, sólo para fastidiarla un poco. Vi como me lanzaba miradas envenenadas y tan fulminantes que temía desintegrarme y convertirme en polvo.

Le sonreí como si nada, ella rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

Los platos de aperitivos se acabaron enseguida y llegó la hora de comer el estofado hecho por Rosalie y Emmett (yo tenía miedo de eso sólo porque mi hermano había contribuido en hacerlo). Esme se encargó de repartir los platos con la comida y cuando llegó el turno de darle un plato a Bella, a ésta se le resbaló de las manos y el estofado cayó justo en mi regazo.

Todo se quedó paralizado en ese momento. Mis hermanos y Jasper y Rosalie miraban atentamente a ver como reaccionaba. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca soltando un fingido jadeo; pude ver como sonreía con malicia. Esme y Carlisle nos miraban con las cejas alzadas. Y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de cómo ardía el estofado.

Me levanté de golpe en la silla mientras soltaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Como jode esto!

Había dado de lleno en mis partes y parte de las piernas. Me tapé la zona más afectada con las dos manos y me aovillé en el suelo. Dios, esto era insoportable, que te cayera algo ardiendo como la lava en la entrepierna no era nada bueno. Era malo. Fatal.

Cerré los ojos y solté un grito ahogado de dolor. Escuché las fuertes carcajadas estridentes de Emmett e intentaba hablar.

-¡Dios, Bella! – gritó -. ¡Eso ha estado genial!

¿Genial? ¡Y una mierda! La próxima vez que haya alguna comida similar se lo tiraré yo encima a ver qué tal le sienta.

Sentí la presencia de mi madre a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi espalda. Pude ver a Carlisle a mi otro lado cuando abrí los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Edward? – preguntó mi padre.

-No las siento, Carlisle… - dije entre dientes. Estaba delirando ya. Escuché otra risa de Emmett.

-Será mejor que subas, te quites esa ropa, te duches y te relajes – dijo Carlisle. Entre él y Esme me ayudaron a levantarme. Fui yo solo hacia las escaleras y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, me giré para ver a Bella. Llevaba una sonrisa socarrona pintada en su rostro. Gruñí por eso. Seguro que todo esto lo había tramado después de haberle jodido quitándole la comida.

Subí las escaleras dando pisotones bastante fuertes. Aún podía escuchar la risa de Emmett desde el tercer piso. Me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha, otra vez, y seguía escuchando las risas de Emmett. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Me quedé bastante tiempo en la ducha, con el agua fría mientras se me salían las lágrimas del dolor que todavía sentía.

**···**

Alice y Jasper entraron en mi habitación, donde yo me encontraba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro a un lado del cuarto y viendo la tele, y se sentaron a mi lado. Los dos me miraban, como esperando respuestas por mi parte. Yo me dedicaba a cambiar canales con el mando sin prestar atención a lo que hacían.

-¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Nos estamos preguntando qué pasa con Bella – dijo Jasper.

-Ese plato de estofado no se le ha caído accidentalmente – dije entre dientes.

-¿Quieres decir que lo ha hecho con intenciones? – preguntó Alice.

-Sí. ¡Maldita sea!

-Quieto, fiera – dijo Jasper, agarrándome de la camiseta para que me volviera a sentar ya que me estaba levantando para destrozar algo -. Algo tienes que haberle hecho.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a cambiar de canales a la velocidad de la luz.

-Edward…

-No, Alice – la corté -. Esto es personal, no hace falta que os metáis.

Escuchamos abrirse una puerta y nos giramos en el sofá. Vimos a Bella en la puerta de su nueva habitación, en frente de la mía. Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los dientes mientras un gruñido subía por mi garganta. Puse un pie en el sofá para impulsarme y saltar hacia ella.

-¡Estás muerta, Swan! – grité y Jasper me agarró de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Vi a Emmett al lado de Bella.

-Tranquila, no le hagas caso – dijo mi hermano -. Está furioso porque has dejado indispuesto al _pequeño Eddie _y no va a poder jugar durante un tiempo o se pondrá peor y habrá que cambiarle las pilas – soltó una carcajada y yo me sonrojé. ¡No debía de haberlo dicho!

Bella se rió con él.

-Eh, ya vale – dijo Carlisle, apareciendo en escena -. Tenéis que ir todos a dormir, mañana hay universidad, ya sabéis.

-Oooh… - exclamamos todos.

**···**

El despertador me taladró los oídos, como si estuviera en medio de la obra de un edificio. Tanteé con la mano, buscándolo, y lo agarré con fuerza al localizarlo. Lo estampé contra la pared y pude escuchar cómo se partía en miles de pedacitos. Genial, tendré que comprar otro nuevo. Y tampoco sabía la hora.

Escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada y ahogué un gemido de frustración. Vale, ya sabía qué hora era en este momento. No tenía ganas de levantarme **tan** temprano solo para llevar a Bella a la universidad y luego volver. Y estaba convencido de que me tocaría recogerla si mis hermanos no salieran a la misma hora que ella.

Intenté levantarme un par de veces y no tuve éxito. Bufé y rodé en la cama. Fui a parar en el suelo, cayendo de morros. Me giré, mirando al techo, y me tapé la boca con las dos manos. Siseé de dolor.

Esme entró en mi habitación y se puso a mi lado nada más verme tirado en el suelo.

-Edward, hijo, ¿estás bien?

-No - aullé aún con las manos en la boca -. Madrugar es lo peor. Por cierto, he roto el despertador.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua, disgustada.

-Eres un caso, hijo.

-Gracias – dije levantándome.

-Vístete y baja a desayunar, Bella ya está esperando – dijo y salió de mi cuarto.

Joder, ¿que **ya** estaba esperando? Si que debe de tener prisa ésta chica.

Negué con la cabeza y me quité el pijama, quedándome en ropa interior. Busqué ropa informal por el gran armario empotrado, cortesía de Alice, y, en ese momento, entró ella misma por la puerta.

-¡Hermanito! – gritó -. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tápate!

-¿Qué quieres, Alice? – pregunté al mismo tiempo que Emmett asomaba la cabeza para curiosear por el grito de mi hermana.

-Venía a ver como estabas de anoche.

Me quedé callado y Emmett comenzó a reír como siempre.

-Estoy bien, gracias – contesté con brusquedad y seguí buscando la ropa por el armario. Tiré un par de camisas que no quería por la habitación. Alice jadeó, seguramente por ver las camisas volando por ahí.

Me giré hacia mis hermanos.

-¿Me dejáis que me vista?

-¡Claro! – dijo Emmett, contento, y los dos salieron de la habitación.

Me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris y vieja y bajé a la cocina a desayunar. Solo vi a Bella sentada en una silla frente a la barra americana, bebiendo un vaso de zumo de naranja. Cuando me vio no me dijo nada y yo a ella tampoco le di ni los buenos días.

Abrí la nevera y cogí el cartón de leche medio vacio y bebí de ahí.

-Asqueroso – murmuró Bella.

Miré a Bella.

-Bueno, al menos a mí no se me escapan los platos de las manos y lo pongo todo perdido.

-Te lo merecías de verdad.

-Oh, así que de verdad intentabas vengarte.

-Y con éxito.

-Te has pasado, Swan.

-Así dejarás de revolcarte un rato con todas las cosas que lleven falda – dijo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta -. ¿Crees que no sé cómo eres? Con solo verte con esos de Jackson Square sabía que no eras alguien de fiar.

-¿Qué no soy de fiar? – fruncí el ceño.

-Por lo que me has demostrado hasta ahora, no – Bella bebió del vaso y soltó un suspiro -. He acabado con tu tontería en un momento, ¿eh?

Apreté el cartón de leche con una mano y miré con odio a Bella.

-Cuidado, Cullen, a ver si te cae la leche donde no debe. A Emmett le haría mucha gracia si apareciera ahora.

-¡Oh, sí! Cuidado, _Edwardito _– dijo Emmett entre risas y entrando a la cocina. Me apartó a un lado, abrió el frigorífico y metió la cabeza dentro para mirar. Me vino la tentación de pegarle una patada en el culo y que su cara quedase pegada en la tarta que había ahí dentro.

-¿Has terminado ya? – pregunté mordazmente a Bella.

-Sí – contestó y se levantó del taburete. Cogió la mochila que tenía a un lado y salió de la cocina.

Yo fui tras ella y antes de salir de casa, cogí mi cazadora de cuero colgada en el perchero y me la puse.

Cogimos mi _Volvo_ metido en el garaje y entramos dentro. Hacía tiempo que no cogía el coche para ir a alguna parte, pero lo mantenía bien cuidado para que no se estropeara. Parecía nuevo a pesar de tener ya unos cuantos años. Miré a Bella, que observaba el tapizado de cuero y soltó un "_wow_" en voz baja.

-Veo que estás impresionada, Swan – le dije mientras arrancaba el coche y salía del garaje a toda velocidad; a la velocidad que estaba acostumbrado.

-Sí – contestó -. Esto es lo que hace el dinero…

Me reí.

-Ya te gustaría a ti.

-No. El dinero no me importa lo más mínimo, me es indiferente.

-Que raro.

-¿Raro? No – rió -. Será que tú estás rodeado de niñatos ricos.

Apreté el volante con fuerza con las dos manos y sonreí de forma forzosa.

-Te puedo asegurar que no.

-¡Ah, no! – soltó de pronto -. Tus amigos son esos de Jackson Square. ¿Carlisle lo sabe?

Ahí no dije ni una palabra. En realidad, Carlisle sabía a medias sobre mis _amistades_ (si a esa gente se le puede llamar amigos. Descarto a Jacob, él si era un auténtico amigo). Él sabía que salía con ellos casi siempre e íbamos a locales y bares de ambiente a pasar el rato, pero después de eso hacíamos cosas que él no sabía, por supuesto, o me cortaría la cabeza y la pondría de trofeo en su despacho y luego me haría el cuerpo pedacitos para dárselo a los perros. Tampoco sabía la verdad de James y lo que nos hacía, a pesar de tener mucho contacto con la familia Vulturi, que lo sabían todo.

Puse mi mejor cara de póquer y miré hacia la carretera.

-Intuyo que no lo sabe – dijo Bella.

-Lo mejor será que no digas nada – le advertí.

-No le diré nada si quitas esas estúpidas normas que me impusiste cuando llegué.

Maldita sea ella y maldita sea todo. La chica es lista, todo hay que decirlo, y eso me molestaba. Era muy difícil. La verdad, no sabía del todo qué podía decirle a Carlisle, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme por si soltaba la verdad que solo intuía. Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar su propuesta.

-¿Sólo quieres eso? – pregunté.

-Eso es solo una cosa de los mil favores que me podrías hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que dejes de ser tan _chulito_ a pesar de que no estés delante de tus amiguitos, no te pega ese comportamiento.

Despegué la vista del coche que tenía delante y la miré a ella, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Intuición – sonrió -. ¿Podrías mirar a la carretera? No me extraña que terminemos estampados contra algo con la velocidad que llevas.

-¿Todo es por intuición o qué? – pregunté ya exasperado.

-Puede ser.

-¡Agh! – grité asqueado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella, divertida.

-Nada, lo mejor será es que dejemos esto.

-Ah, claro, como quieras, Cullen.

Bella volvió a sonreír y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Quería dejarla lo más pronto posible en la universidad y olvidarme de ella durante un buen rato…y muy largo, si podía ser. Me apreté el tabique nasal para tranquilizarme y paré el coche lentamente al ver que el coche que tenía delante también se paraba. Bajé la ventanilla para ver y me llevé un disgusto.

¡Un atasco, mierda!

Los coches de atrás ya estaban empezando a pitar como locos. Bella se movió en su asiento y bajó también su ventanilla para observar. Luego, miró su reloj.

-Vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Bella con ansiedad y me miró; yo estaba tranquilo en mi asiento -. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-No me preocupa si llego tarde o no, a mí no se me ha perdido nada allí.

-¿No vas a la universidad?

-Iba – contesté con un tono de voz cansado -. Me aburrí y me salí.

Vale, en la universidad no me aburría, es más, allí me divertía un montón, pero tuve que salirme por exigencias de James con Vladimir y Stefan y tuve que ir contando mentiras como la que le acababa de decir a Bella o "no sé que voy a sacar con eso" y cosas similares. Y lo mejor de todo es que todo el mundo se lo tragaba y no rechistaba. Espero que Bella no sea la excepción. Y no contaré más…

La vi dudar y eso me dio pánico.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó después.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No tengo porqué contestarla.

-Bueno… - se calló.

-Cotilla.

-Imbécil.

Nos miramos fulminándonos con la mirada. Pisé el acelerador al ver que el tráfico avanzaba, poco a poco. Los cláxones de los coches cada vez eran más insistentes. Bella se agazapó en el asiento y miró por la ventanilla. Yo tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando. Ninguno volvió a abrir la boca y eso me gustó. Mucho mejor así.

El tráfico se disipó diez minutos después y yo tomé una curva para alejarme lo más posible de allí. Quería llegar rápido a la universidad, dejarla allí e irme a algún sitio que no fuera mi casa, quería despejar la mente.

Llegamos a la universidad cuando todo el mundo estaba entrando ya en el edificio. Bella se desabrochó el cinturón rápidamente y salió del coche sin decirme nada. Yo la observé como corría hacia la entrada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Conduje por casi toda Nueva Orleans, aburrido y sin saber a dónde ir. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para ver quién me perseguía porque ya llevaba bastante tiempo con un _Audi A3_ negro detrás de mí y estaba harto, no podía quitármelo de encima. De repente, un _click _en mi mente me hizo reaccionar y me fijé más detenidamente en el espejo retrovisor. Lo único que pude ver fue una cabellera rubia y unos ojos que me miraban con diversión.

James.

Paré el _Volvo_ cerca de un parque y salí de él. James hizo lo mismo y se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su blanco rostro.

-Te veo muy bien, Edward, a pesar de lo que pasó anoche – dijo y se rió.

-¿Estuviste espiando?

-Sí, es que esa chica que me acompañaba me aburría… - rodó los ojos y sonrió de nuevo -. Y entonces pensé: vamos a visitar a Edward, y me divertí bastante, me faltaba un cubo de palomitas y una buena cerveza. Pero, tío – me puso una mano en el hombro -. Te compadezco, sé que eso jode un huevo aunque no lo haya vivido.

-No tendrías que haber espiado – gruñí.

-¡No tenía otra cosa que hacer! Entiéndelo.

Apreté los puños.

-¿Tomamos algo? – preguntó.

No me dio tiempo a contestar porque me metió en el _Volvo_ y él se metió en su coche. James fue el primero en salir y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle. Me llevó hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, casi a las afueras. Dejamos los coches en un aparcamiento gratis y me guió hasta un pub que tenía toda la pinta de ser irlandés.

No me equivoqué: es irlandés. Todo estaba lleno de cuadros con dibujos de las marcas de cerveza de todo tipo y grifos para echar cerveza en los vasos; un montón de barriles decoraban el sitio y apenas había mesas en las que sentarse. Dios, a estas horas y ya había gente tomando cerveza.

James me llevó a una mesa que en un rincón casi oscuro. Me senté frente a él y le miré atentamente. Él miraba hacia todos los rincones del pub con la mirada cauta. A mí me picó la curiosidad y empecé a mirar hacia donde James miraba. Me quedé sin aire al ver a Vladimir y Stefan mirando en nuestra dirección, sonriendo, y levantaron sus cervezas, brindando, a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté girándome hacia James.

-Solo están de paso, nada más – contestó con una sonrisa inocente. No me lo tragaba.

-Seguro.

-Oye, tío, que ya tenemos bastante con pasar desaperci…bi…

James se puso más blanco de lo que ya estaba y miraba por encima de mi hombro. Giré un poco la cabeza parar mirar también y un aire frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Aro Vulturi estaba entrando en el pub en estos momentos y yo me quedé igual que James. ¡No! Si me veía con James me metería en un buen lío.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Vladimir y Stefan y…no estaban. Parpadeé un par de veces y entonces vi la puerta de atrás agitándose de la fuerza que le habían tenido que dar esos dos para escabullirse.

Llegó un camarero a nuestra mesa diciéndonos que podíamos beber del grifo de cerveza que había delante de nosotros (yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí) y que podíamos pedir algo de comer. Luego, miró a James que estaba pálido e intentaba tomar el aire que le faltaba.

-Señor – dijo el camarero -. ¿Se encuentra mal?

-No, no – se apresuró a decir James -. No es nada, no sé que me ha pasado.

-Bueno, pues si necesitan algo, allí estaré – señaló la barra donde habían más camareros y dicho esto se fue.

-Oh, creo que la hemos cagado – murmuró James, mirando cada movimiento que hacía Aro -. Ese viejo verde es un inoportuno.

-Vladimir y Stefan se han ido por patas – dije mientras jugaba con el grifo de cerveza.

-No me jodas – James miró hacia donde hace un momento estaban aquellos dos. Gruñó.

-Te han dejado tirado.

-Bueno, no se pueden arriesgar en venir aquí para luego sacarme a rastras.

-Sí, tienes razón…

James se escondió debajo de la mesa rápidamente y vi como Aro se acercaba a nuestra posición. Di gracias a Dios por que la mesa tuviera un mantel que llegaba hasta el suelo y James estuviera bien escondido.

-¡Edward!

Aro estuvo parado frente a mi mesa en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y, luego, le di mi mejor sonrisa, aunque forzada.

-Buenos días, Aro.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en este pub? – me preguntó.

-Lo mismo podría decirle a usted.

Aro soltó una risotada.

-Digamos que hoy me ha salido la vena irlandesa – rió de nuevo -. No, solo vengo a por mi desayuno favorito, lo sirven aquí desde hace poco y está riquísimo. Deberías probarlo.

-Algún día.

Aro se sentó frente a mí y dos personas vestidas de negro se pusieron tras él. Sus guardaespaldas. Tuve miedo de si pillaban a James debajo de la mesa si Aro le tocaba con el pie. De momento no pasaba nada.

-Creo que esto va a dejar de ser un pub y lo van a hacer una cafetería, porque no viene ni Dios en bicicleta – dijo Aro -. Además, ¿por qué abren pub por la mañana? No es lógico. Lo que yo diga, eso va a ser una cafetería Dios manda dentro de poco.

Yo me limitaba a escuchar.

-Y sirven desayunos muy buenos, por cierto.

-Creía que usted era más de ir a Starbucks – comenté.

-Sí, sí, claro, pero el otro día encontré este pub irlandés abierto por la mañana y entré a curiosear, ya sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Deberían quitar el cartel de pub irlandés, ¿no cree?

-Por supuesto – dijo Aro y se movió en su asiento. Yo tragué saliva forzosamente -. Pero creo que todavía no tienen demasiado dinero como para reformar esto, ja, ja.

Sonreí. Mis manos temblaban.

El móvil de Aro sonó en esos instantes y lo contestó en seguida. Se quedó hablando durante unos segundos y luego lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Chico, tengo que irme – dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la mano -. Dale recuerdos a Carlisle, hace tiempo que no le veo. También dile que pronto le haré una visita, tengo que hablar de un par de cosas con él.

-No se preocupe, se lo diré.

Me regaló una sonrisa, se levantó y salió del pub (¿o cafetería? Ese hombre me había confundido), seguido de sus guardaespaldas. James salió apresuradamente de debajo de la mesa y se sentó en su sitio.

-Casi me toca con el pie y no tenía espacio para moverme – dijo soltando un suspiro -. Pedazo de pies que tiene el viejo ese.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, ¿no? La gente nos está mirando raro y solo porque te has escondido del juez supremo de Nueva Orleans.

James miró a toda la gente del local.

-Sí, claro, vámonos y ya.

Salimos y nos quedamos parados en la puerta. La carretera estaba llena de coches de gente que se iba a trabajar y muchos niños y jóvenes pasaban por las calles para ir a las clases.

-James – susurró una voz.

Nos giramos hacia un callejón que había entre el "pub" irlandés y un bloque de pisos. Allí estaban Vladimir y Stefan, escondidos en la oscuridad. James me cogió del brazo y me guió hasta allí.

-Buenos días, chicos – dijo Stefan, bajito y de pelo negro.

-Buenos días – respondió James -. ¿Qué? ¿Escapando de la justicia?

-Cállate – dijo Vladimir amenazante, también bajito y de cabello rubio ceniza -. Menos mal que esa maldita puerta del local hace mucho ruido y nos hemos dado cuenta que si no…

-Hemos visto como te escondías debajo de la mesa, James – dijo Stefan y se carcajeó -. Tendrías que haberte tirado encima y darle una paliza.

-¿Y dejar que me cojan esos dos guardaespaldas llenos de esteroides por todo el cuerpo? No, gracias, todavía soy joven.

-Claro, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Vladimir y se sacó un paquete de tabaco del pantalón. Nos pasó un cigarrillo a cada uno. Todos lo encendieron menos yo -. Vamos, Edward, acompáñanos al menos a fumar.

-Sí…

No podía desobedecerles ni siquiera en eso, así que cogí el mechero de James y lo encendí.

-¿Has vuelto a visitar a tu padre? – preguntó James a Vladimir.

-Sí – gruñó Vladimir -. No se encuentra muy bien.

-Normal, está podrido en esa cárcel – dijo Stefan.

-Todavía sigo sin saber porqué está en la cárcel – intervine -. Nunca me lo habéis contado.

Vladimir dio un par de pasos hacia a mí y me miró con cara de aburrido. Dio una calada a su cigarro y tiró el humo hacia arriba.

-Verás – comenzó -. ¿Sabes del edificio este? El…_Café du Monde_. Bueno, ese. Allí, hace tiempo, mataron a toda la gente que se encontraba dentro y pillaron a mi padre con las manos en la masa. Él no hizo nada, por supuesto, vio escapar al asesino y le dejó allí, lleno de sangre con un cuchillo en las manos que le había dejado de recuerdo. La policía le pilló y le llevaron a juicio, ante Aro. Él le condenó a permanecer en prisión de por vida. Sí, es muy cruel, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si de verdad fue él? – me atreví a preguntar. De repente, sentí algo frío y puntiagudo en mi cuello. Vladimir sostenía una navaja mientras me apuntaba.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Mi padre nunca haría eso! – Vladimir me miró con furia -. Mataré a todos los Vulturi que se crucen en mi camino en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, empezando por Aro y esa ramera suya.

-Vladimir, para ya – intervino Stefan y él se apartó. Suspiré de alivio. Me sobé la parte delantera del cuello para ver si tenía sangre. No, no tenía nada.

-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos un poco, ¿eh? – dijo James, mirando a su compañero. Vladimir escupió en el suelo y miró a James con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye, Edward, ¿qué tal con esa inquilina tuya? – me preguntó Stefan.

-¿De qué me hablas? – me temblaba la voz.

-De esa chica morena, ¿quién va a ser?

-No es una inquilina.

-¿Ah, no? – Stefan sonrió.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora – dije, aún con la voz temblando, y me puse el cigarrillo en la boca. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, claramente nervioso.

-Ooooh… - dijo Vladimir con tono de broma, pero, a la vez, malicioso -. ¿Conquista fallida, señor Edward Cullen?

-No me interesa.

James, Vladimir y Stefan se miraron entre sí mientras sonreían socarronamente. Ya estaban tramando algo no muy bueno para mí.

-Hagamos un acuerdo, entonces – dijo Vladimir.

Una acuerdo. Oh, oh…

-Te doy dos semanas y ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando – me dijo -. Ni una más ni una menos. Sé que tienes facilidad con las mujeres, pero te aseguro que esa chica no es NADA fácil, según me ha contado James. Y será mejor que lo hagas porque…no te gustaría verme enfadado.

Tragué saliva. Cierto, no me gustaría verle enfadado, así que no tenía más remedio.

Bella Swan tenía que ser mía.

* * *

**Me voy a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. Era imposible terminar este capítulo porque no sabía como hacerlo y...¡TACHÁN! Por arte de magia, llegué hasta el final. A partir de aquí, empieza la verdadera trama, estos primeros tres capítulos no han sido más que introductorios y llenos de historietas para saber, más o menos, como va a ir la historia. **

**He debatido bastante en qué hacer con Vladimir ya que según _Amanecer_ se quiere vengar de los Vulturi por haber destruido su reino hace ya varios siglos y yo no iba a poner eso xD. Por eso me he inventado lo de su padre para que quedara mejor.**

**Y ahora me voy a echar una cabezadita, el FIB Heineken me ha dejado exhausto y necesito días de descanso.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Edward's POV**

Maldita sea la hora en que acepté la apuesta de James y compañía. Maldita sea la hora en que pregunté y dudé sobre el padre de Vladimir. Maldita sea la hora en que dije cosas de más ante ellos. Maldita sea la hora en que Bella apareció en Nueva Orleans.

Maldita sea todo.

Pateé una lata de refresco que había en el suelo mientras caminaba por la calle. Estaba arrepentido ahora por todo y ahora tenía que…que…tirarme a Bella, nada más y nada menos, y si no lo hacía a saber qué me hacían estos…¿Jugar conmigo? ¿Drogarme hasta la saciedad? ¿Burlarse de mí? ¿Matarme directamente? No lo sé exactamente, ellos eran capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo peor de todo es que Bella no sería nada fácil y nos odiábamos mutuamente por lo que dudaba que se dejara engatusar por mí.

Llegué a donde aparqué el coche y me metí dentro. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiré con frustración. ¡Vaya mierda! Golpeé el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria y casi me quedo sin oídos cuando la bocina sonó fuertemente. Todo quedó en silencio después.

Alguien golpeó la ventanilla después y giré la cabeza para ver quién era. Era un agente de policía rechoncho y bigotudo. ¿Qué cojones quería este ahora? Bajé la ventanilla y le miré con cara de circunstancias. No estaba de humor como para que ahora me molestara un tío vestido de policía.

—¿Algún problema, señor? — preguntó el policía y negué con la cabeza.

—No, que va, ningún problema — le contesté con fingida tranquilidad. Se me daba bien esto de fingir ante las personas, sea quien fuere.

—Le veo un poco molesto, señor. Tal vez debería salir y tomar el aire para calmarse antes de que cometa alguna locura, señor.

—Y dale con señor… — dije para mí mismo.

—¿Ha dicho algo? — preguntó el agente. El tío estaba muy atento. Volví a negar con la cabeza —. Será mejor que salga.

¿Por qué? No me podía ir mejor el día…Primero lo ocurrido con James, Stefan y Vladimir y ahora me tocaba un policía tocapelotas que no sabía lo que quería.

Le hice caso, no quería meterme en más problemas. Él se apartó para que pudiera salir y quedamos frente a frente.

—De verdad, estoy bien — seguí hablando, pero el tío este no me hacía caso.

—Relájese, se ve un poco tenso y no estaría bien para conducir, señor — dijo haciendo que frunciera el ceño —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero ¿qué quiere saber este? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ¿Que tengo que tirarme una chica por una apuesta? Nos detendrían, estaría bien porque así cogerían al trío calavera, pero yo no quería que me encerraran en la cárcel y, además, antes de entrar ya se encargarían de matarme al instante. Tendría que inventarme alguna excusa porque a este policía lo veía capaz de detenerme.

—Es que me han llamado para decirme que he suspendido un examen — mentí y pareció que se lo creyó.

—¿Y no debería estar en clase? — siguió preguntando. ¿Acaso le importa?

—Tengo clase por la tarde — mentí otra vez. Me estaba hartando este hombre. Iba a decir algo más cuando, gracias a Dios, sonó la melodía — absurda — de mi móvil interrumpiendo a la autoridad. Sonreí aliviado mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón bajo la atenta mirada del policía. Miré la pantalla: era Carlisle.

—¿Sí? — dije cuando descolgué.

—¿Todo bien, Edward? — preguntó mi padre, seguramente preguntando por lo ocurrido con Bella.

—Sí, supongo que…todo está bien — contesté mientras miraba al guardia que a la vez me miraba a mí. No se iba a ir ni con agua hirviendo…

¡Que se fuera ya el pesado este!

—Bella sale a las dos de la tarde — dijo Carlisle —. Quiero que vayas a recogerla ya que tus hermanos salen después de ella y se le haría tarde.

—No me jodas — susurré. Este día es, y va a ser, una completa mierda. Otro rato con Bella en el coche era lo que menos quería —. Allí estaré a las dos.

_No queremos que papi se enfade_, pensé y puse los ojos en blanco.

Colgamos a la vez y miré al guardia de nuevo, él seguía allí tan pancho. Me mordí el labio evitando soltando alguna palabrota o lo pagaría caro.

—Disculpe, pero me ha salido un imprevisto.

Le sonreí con amabilidad ante mi nueva mentira. Bueno, no era mentira, pero aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para recoger a Bella; aunque él había escuchado mi conversación con Carlisle y sabía que tendría que irme a las dos. ¡Bah! Qué más daba. No le di tiempo a decir nada, me metí en el Volvo corriendo, arranqué y me fui por patas. Me daba igual si me seguía, conseguiría despistarlo, además…le he visto cara de tonto detrás de ese gran bigote de morsa.

Por suerte no me siguió, o si lo hizo lo había despistado de verdad. Ya llevaba unos veinte minutos dando vueltas por la ciudad sin parar y el depósito de la gasolina se iba vaciando poco a poco. Tenía que llenarlo si luego quería volver a casa.

Cogí la autopista para salir de la ciudad hacia el campo, pasaba de gastarme dinero en la gasolinera cuando tenía tanques de gasolina gratis de Jacob.

**···**

—Qué raro verte por aquí — me dijo un sonriente Jacob saliendo de su casa cuando yo hube llegado.

—Ya estás soltando la gasolina o no llego a casa — fue lo primero que dije en cuanto lo tuve delante. Ni saludos ni mierda, como siempre.

—¿Has estado haciendo carreras ilegales de buena mañana?

—No, pero mi padre siempre mira el depósito y si lo ve vacío se piensa lo que no es.

—Bueno, a veces sus pensamientos no van mal encaminados.

Jacob se rió y le di un golpe en el hombro.

—Vamos, anda… — suspiré.

Entramos en el garaje que tenía al lado de casa para buscar algún bidón de gasolina. Jacob se puso a trastear cosas, tirando y apartando chatarra, si no encontraba ninguno estaba jodido, ya había gastado un poco más de gasolina viniendo aquí.

—¿Tu padre está en casa? — pregunté para sacar tema.

—Que va, se ha ido a pescar. Ya está viejo y jubilado y no tiene nada que hacer.

Me senté encima de una pequeña muralla de ladrillos llenos de cemento seco y frío mientras Jacob seguía a lo suyo.

—¿Cómo es que has gastado tanta gasolina si cada noche lo tienes que tener lleno o medio lleno? — preguntó Jacob.

—Casi me viola un policía gordo y con el bigote hasta las orejas y quería despistarlo conduciendo por si las moscas — contesté con desdén.

Jacob se rió con una carcajada.

—Por cierto — añadió — Es raro verte despierto a estas horas cuando te quedarías durmiendo toda la vida si no llegan a despertarte.

—Las cosas han cambiado en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahora tengo que llevar a Bella a la universidad porque no tiene coche.

Jacob dejó de buscar y me miró sorprendido para luego echarse a reír a carcajada limpia otra vez.

—Espera que aún no termino — le intenté cortar pero él seguía revolcándose de la risa. ¡No daba tanta gracia! A mí me desagradaba —. He hablado con Vladimir y Stefan.

Con eso Jacob paró de reír al instante.

—¿Qué? — preguntó atónito.

—Hemos hecho una apuesta.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Tengo que acostarme con Bella antes de que pasen dos semanas.

Jacob abrió la boca formando una perfecta "o" y se puso a mi lado en menos que canta un gallo, olvidándose por completo de la gasolina.

—Esto es increíble. No les ves nunca, les ves hoy y encima hacéis una apuesta con Bella implicada en esto — movió la cabeza como si no se lo creyera — ¿Y qué harán si no lo consigues?

Tragué saliva y mis ojos fueron a parar al suelo.

—Ese es el problema…no lo sé. Sólo me dijeron que no me gustaría verlos enfadados.

—Creo que te has metido en algo muy gordo — opinó Jacob.

—Gracias por animarme — dije con evidente sarcasmo —. Y, por cierto, esto no es cosa mía, me han metido ellos por la cara.

Jacob quiso saber más cosas así que le conté todo lo que pasó después de dejar a Bella en la universidad: el encuentro con James, la entrada al pub donde nos encontramos con Vladimir y Stefan y, luego, con Aro y nuestra pequeña escapada donde ya hicimos el acuerdo. Al terminar Jacob silbó sorprendido.

—Menuda mañana.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Jacob se levantó para seguir buscando mientras yo le daba vueltas a la cabeza otra vez. ¿Cómo haría para que Bella se acostara conmigo? Tendría que hacerlo de verdad, Vladimir y Stefan tenían un montón de droga escondida y me harían tragarla a la fuerza para soltar prenda quisiera o no. Eso me daba pavor, no podía hacer nada para escapar. Por otra parte, dañaría a Bella, ella tenía cara de no haber roto un vaso en su vida, pero, de todas formas, me demostró que a veces podía ser todo lo contrario; aun así…Bueno, yo apreciaba mi vida y no quería que estos criminales me la jodieran sin más.

Me pasé las manos desesperadamente por el pelo. Tenía que cumplir la apuesta, aunque luego tuviera que drogarme para soltarlo todo, pero eso era sólo un momento. Y, tenía que añadir que…a partir de ahora tendría que ser amable con Bella (por mucho que me pesara) para conseguir algo de ella.

—¡Aquí está! — gritó Jacob entusiasmado, agitando un bidón de gasolina. Yo también me entusiasmé, ¡por fin un puto bidón de gasolina!

Salimos del garaje con el bidón de gasolina en las manos y llenamos el depósito de mi Volvo y como ahora no teníamos nada que hacer (yo mucho menos) entramos en la casa de Jacob. Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón y nos pusimos a jugar a todos los videojuegos que tenía Jacob en su casa. Él tenía ventaja sobre mí ya que los juegos eran suyos y podía jugar cuando quisiera, pero esto no quería decir que yo perdiera siempre, conseguí pillarle los trucos a todos los juegos y le di un par de palizas a Jacob.

—Oye, ¿qué hora es? — pregunté a Jacob cuando él se levantó para cambiar de nuevo de videojuego. Miró un reloj colgado de la pared de la cocina que conectaba con el salón.

—Las dos menos cinco.

¡¿Qué cojones?!

Tiré el mando de la consola por ahí, salió volando por los aires y se desconectó de la consola, me despedí de Jacob apresuradamente, entré en el coche casi matándome por el camino y puse la llave para arrancar el coche. Pude ver a Jacob en el porche de su casa meándose de la risa y todavía con el CD del videojuego colgando del dedo de su mano.

¡Me cago en todo! Grité mientras ya iba por la autopista de camino a Nueva Orleans casi a 200 kilómetros por hora. La universidad todavía estaba muy lejos y a saber cuánto iba a tardar en llegar allí. Bella me iba a echar en cara por qué había tardado tanto. La culpa era de los videojuegos que perdías la noción del tiempo con ellos jugando.

En cuanto entré en la ciudad me encontré con el atasco del siglo de gente que venía del trabajo e iba a comer. ¿No se podían ir andando? ¡Yo tenía algo más importante que hacer y no quería que Bella me odiara más! Porque así tendría menos oportunidades de ganar la apuesta. No quería ser más el títere del trío calavera. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber cogido la moto…Estaría en la universidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Decidido: mañana llevaría a Bella en moto por mucho que se quejara…¡No! Menos oportunidades todavía, se enfadaría más conmigo.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el volante. Me iba a volver loco en menos de una semana.

Pasaron cinco minutos y yo apenas me había movido con el coche poco más de dos metros. Había una cola de vehículos del copón y era imposible moverse a otro carril de la carretera porque también estaba lleno de coches. Entrar a las grandes ciudades era un suplicio.

**···**

Me encontré con la cara enojada de Bella nada más detenerme delante de la universidad. Ella entró en el coche sin decir nada. Si estaba enojada…¿no tendría que gritarme y recriminarme por llegar tardísimo? A lo mejor se enfadaba pero guardaba las posturas, pero conmigo no…si me lo había demostrado esta mañana, pero ahora no hacía nada.

Puse el coche en marcha para irnos y mientras conducía la miraba de reojo. Ella se mantenía totalmente callada mirando por la ventanilla. Estaba confuso porque no me decía nada, pensaba que ella me odiaba de verdad y le gustaba echarme las cosas en cara. ¿Habría pasado algo? Bueno, no me importaba…

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar esa idea.

Sí, sí me importaba y también me importaba lo que me harían James y los rumanos estos, no quería que me hicieran nada.

Tenía que ser amable con ella y tenía que empezar ya. Intenté sonreír para parecer amable y simpático pero me salía más una mueca que otra cosa. Esto de ser amable con una persona que odias es…complicado. Sí, muy complicado. Al final conseguí mostrar una sonrisa como yo quería y empecé a hablar con ella.

—¿Qué tal tu día? — pregunté de la forma más amable que pude.

Pude ver de reojo como Bella giraba lentamente la cabeza para mirarme…¿sorprendida? No se esperaba mi actitud de ahora. Genial.

—¿Te has dado un golpe contra algo? De verdad, estás muy raro.

¡¿Es que tengo que ser raro cuando soy amable?! Miré a Bella y aguanté mirarla con cara de desquiciado.

Ahora me tocaba el discursillo para que, al menos, me perdonara.

—Lo siento, Bella, sé que hemos empezado con mal pie y…quiero disculparme, eso — Bella me miraba dudosa. Fijé mi vista en la carretera y suspiré. No se me daban bien estas cosas y lo estaba diciendo de carrerilla —. Me gustaría poder empezar de nuevo, que nos conociéramos mejor y pudiéramos ser amigos, ya que vas a vivir aquí por lo menos quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Suspiré de nuevo. Ahora tenía que esperar su respuesta y me daba a mí que no me iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Miré a Bella de soslayo, ella me miraba fijamente y sin decir nada, tenía cara pensativa. Estaría pensando su respuesta o tal vez en nada. Esto me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Escuché a Bella resoplar como derrotaba.

—Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien… — dijo al fin —. Pero no te prometo nada — añadió y yo sonreí triunfante. ¡Bueno! Algo es algo. Ahora hay que llevarse bien al máximo e intentaré llevar a Bella a mi cama para acostarme con ella. James y la panda se enterarían de alguna manera, lo sabía…Ahora que lo pensaba, me daba vergüenza.

Mi cara se tornó un poco roja y no pestañeé durante veinte segundos.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Cullen? — escuché la voz de Bella hablarme.

—En nada. Me acabo de acordar de una cosa vergonzosa.

Bella no dijo nada al respecto y yo me sentí aliviado. Ella que era muy curiosa y que esta mañana no dejaba de preguntarme…Tal vez quería cambiar como yo. Mejor.

No había mucho tráfico a estas horas y llegamos pronto a casa. Dejé el coche en el garaje y Bella salió antes que yo. Yo que quería abrirle la puerta por ser un caballero. Hice un puchero cuando la vi desaparecer por la puerta del garaje para meterse en casa.

A veces se comportaba de manera muy rara.

Bueno, no hablemos de mí…

Salí del coche y entré en casa. Me encontré a mis hermanos comiendo la comida que había preparado Esme y a Bella que iba a servirse un plato.

—¿Y mamá? — pregunté al ver que no estaba.

—Ha salido con una amiga a comprar unas cosas para la nueva casa de una amiga de otra amiga que se va a casar — contestó Emmett sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida.

—Ah.

Me acerqué a Bella y el plato con comida para servirme también. La miré fijamente mientras ella seguía poniéndose comida en su propio plato. Tenía hambre, se notaba porque estaba poniéndose mucha comida. Iba a hacer un comentario de los míos pero no. Tenía que grabarme a fuego en la mente que debía de ser amable con ella.

Cuando terminó me miró y me pasó el plato sin decir nada. Después se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue con Emmett y Alice a la mesa. La miré irse en silencio y me mordí el labio. ¿No íbamos a hablarnos ahora o qué? Me quedé con ese pensamiento mientras me servía la comida.

Fui a la mesa con los demás y me senté al lado de Bella. No era a propósito; era el único sitio que quedaba. A ella no pareció importarle mucho, comía mientras hablaba con Alice de ir de compras porque mi hermana estaba ilusionada por ir. Emmett se metía con ella por meterse en la conversación. Yo me limitaba a escuchar, estar en silencio y comer. ¿Qué podía decir ahí? Odiaba las compras y estaba cortado por cómo comportarme verdaderamente delante de Bella.

Tomé la botella de agua para echarme en el vaso sintiéndome apartado de la conversación. Yo solía ser como Emmett, pero ahora es que…no me apetecía meterme con Alice. ¿Por qué? Será porque estaba Bella delante y ahora no quería hacer el ridículo delante de ella.

Bella se giró hacia donde yo estaba para coger la botella de agua pero se encontró con que yo la tenía en mis manos. Alcé las cejas cuando sentí su mirada en mí y sonreí tenuemente. Terminé de echar agua en mi vaso y en vez de pasarle a ella la botella, le eché agua en su vaso. Bella abrió la boca un poco, sorprendida, pero también sonrió un poco.

¿Esto significa un paso ya para llevarnos mejor?

—Gracias — susurró Bella cogiendo su vaso de agua cuando terminé de llenarlo. Dejé la botella donde estaba. Emmett y Alice nos miraban callados y sorprendidos. Los entendía…hace unas horas estábamos peleando y yo ahora hacía algo cortés con ella. Los miré seriamente y como si nunca hubiera hecho eso y ellos siguieron comiendo evitando mi mirada.

**···**

La noche llegó a Nueva Orleans. Mis hermanos, Bella y yo nos tiramos toda la tarde dentro de casa. Ellos estaban haciendo tareas de la universidad y yo, como no iba, estuve toda la tarde en mi habitación escuchando música del MP3.

No tenía ganas de salir ahora con los demás, no quería verles a la cara y emborracharme otra vez para luego acabar en la cama con otra desconocida. Iba a cambiar estos días para conseguir ganar la apuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba…si yo conseguía hacerme con la apuesta, ¿qué ganaría? Acostarme con Bella, sí, ¿y qué más? Bueno, tal vez que no me hicieran daño. Mejor eso que otra cosa.

Cogí el despertador de la mesita para ver qué hora era. Las nueve de la noche del miércoles. Dentro de dos miércoles ya tendría que haberme acostado con Bella. Suspiré. Parecía mucho tiempo pero para mí no lo era. Los días se me iban a hacer muy rápidos a partir de ahora.

Alguien tocó la puerta y dije un "adelante"; la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Bella. Tragué saliva pero conseguí sonreír amigablemente para no incomodarla.

—Hola, Bella — saludé.

—Hola — contestó ella. Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, ya cerrada, y con las manos detrás de la espalda, como tímida.

Me incorporé en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Era raro que ella estuviera aquí en mi habitación.

—¿Necesitas algo? — le pregunté.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez necesite algo.

—¿El qué?

—He estado pensando que ya que dices que quieres cambiar para llevarnos mejor podrías empezar por quitarme las estúpidas reglas que me impusiste ayer.

Oh, mierda. No me acordaba de eso.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo y resoplé. La miré, ella miraba al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior y yo también lo hice. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta ella lentamente, deteniéndome cuando estuve a pocos centímetros de ella.

_No, hombre, no hagas eso, parece que la vas a violar._

Me alejé dos pasos abruptamente. Ella no pareció notarlo.

—Es verdad. Tienes razón — dije al fin —. No hagas caso de lo que te dije ayer. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme y yo sonreí. Bella hizo lo mismo, parecía contenta. Esto significaba otro progreso.

—Gracias…de nuevo.

—No hay de qué.

Bella salió de mi habitación. Me quedé mirando la puerta después de cerrarse. No iba a saltar de alegría, todavía no, quedaba mucho por delante.

Mi móvil vibró en la mesita de noche, alguien llamaba, me acerqué para cogerlo. Era James…Descolgué y contesté.

—¿Dónde estás? — preguntó alarmado.

—En mi casa.

—¿Cuándo piensas venir?

—Lo siento, James, me ha surgido algo importante y esta noche no puedo ir.

_Lo que pasa es que no quiero verte la cara ahora_, pensé. No se lo iba a decir, por supuesto, o estaría muerto en menos que canta un gallo.

—Bueno, mañana será otro día. ¿Qué tal con Bella?

—Bien — contesté secamente.

—No puedo esperar a que lleguen las dos semanas. Quiero ver cómo se desarrolla todo.

—James…no. — No se atreverá a espiarme todo el tiempo, espero que no lo haga —. ¿No dirás que…?

—Visitaré a Bella de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

Tragué saliva y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente por los nervios y por el enfado. No me imaginaba si viera a Bella de vez en cuando, podría decirle cualquier cosa para que yo perdiera la apuesta. Ellos tenían ganas de hacerme algo.

—No puedes.

—Sí que puedo.

Cerré mis manos en puños con fuerza y también los dientes. No quería gritarle cosas que debería pero a este paso iba a decirle cosas no muy agradables.

—James, no puedes hacer eso. ¿Acaso queréis matarme o algo así?

—¡No! Que va. Sólo queremos divertirnos.

—Queréis divertiros a mi costa.

—Venga, no seas tan pesimista. Estamos muy aburridos.

Me mordía la lengua. ¡Ya podrían irse a tirarse a más mujeres para divertirse!

—James, déjame a mí con esto. Si Bella se entera de esto…

—¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

Esa era la voz de Bella. Me giré bruscamente y la vi parada en la puerta y mirándome con curiosidad. Y enfado también. Otra vez no. ¿Y cuando había entrado? No escuché la puerta abrirse.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente sin saber qué decirle. Pero…¿qué le iba a decir ahora? Escuché la risa de James al otro lado del teléfono, lo había escuchado todo. Colgué el móvil para no enfadarme más.

Bella seguía ahí parada, esperando mi respuesta.

-

* * *

**-**

**¡Já! Ya la ha cagado Edward otra vez. A ver qué le explica ahora a Bella *moviendo las cejas sugerentemente***

**Es una gran alegría haber actualizado esta historia por fin, la tenía tan abandonada que más de uno ya habría pensado que la abandoné definitivamente. Pues no. Estaba esperando a terminar mi otro fic (Heart) para continuar con las que ya tenía (ésta y With Me).**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para decir algo más, así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización de cualquiera de los fics.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**-**


	5. NOTA

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

No está en mis principios escribir notas en por lo que sea pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo por si alguien se pregunta por qué voy a tardar MÁS tiempo de lo que tardo normalmente en escribir mis historias.

Bien…el día 20 de abril por fin nació mi hijo, lo cual estoy muy contento aunque aquí no lo parezca, y debido a eso voy a tener que abandonar las historias por un tiempo muy largo. O más bien, tiempo indefinido. Si por alguna casualidad veis más adelante alguna actualización es porque he tenido tiempo que he sacado por algún lado, pero lo más seguro es que no haya nada.

¿Volveré? Pues no lo sé ciertamente, puede que sí y puede que no, depende de cómo se me presenten las cosas. La verdad me gustaría terminar las dos historias que me quedan y ya si puedo vuelvo a escribir algunas nuevas más pero, como ya he dicho, no sé si volveré.

No tengo mucho más que decir, por lo que me despido hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos esos reviews que me felicitaron porque iba a ser padre hace tiempo, ahora lo soy de verdad :)

Bueno, nos veremos…algún día.


End file.
